Daycare
by PONITAPG
Summary: Bart Allen is required as a babysitter nanny of Artemis's and Wally's kids. Maybe some more guests. Future fic with future toddler heroes.
1. Chapter 1

Daycare

Rating: K+

Characters: Bart Allen (Impulse), Suzanne Jones (Arrowette), Jaime Reyes (Blue Beatle), Garfield Logan (Beastboy), Cassie Sandsmark (Wonder Girl), Stephanie Brown (Batgirl)

Disclaimer: I don't own DC characters, comics nor Young Justice

Warning: I might or might not ship crack pairings :P

Kid's parants:

Dick Grayson + Kor'y Anders

Mar'i Grayson

Artemis Crock + Wally West

Jay West and Iris West

Kaldur'ahm + Raquel Ervin(Rocket)

Caleb'ahm

Bruce Wayne + Thalia' al Ghul

Damian Wayne

Conner Kent + M'gann Morse

Emma Kent

He couldn't help the grin from tickling his cheeks when he sped to his cousin's house. He liked kids, especially his little cousins. A pretty, hot, blonde woman opened the door. (In his opinion blondes were the cutest.) She smirked at him and called over her shoulder "Babe, the nanny's here!"

The red headed standing at the door screwed his face at the nickname. "Hey! I'm not a nanny! I'm seventeen and I have superpowers not forgetting great looks, how can you call me a nanny? Have some decency here."

Satisfied by his rushed reaction the blonde looked inside the house again "Wallace West what is taking you so long!" This time she yelled.

"Coming" a muffled grunt from inside a room barely heard. The retired speedster appeared with two squirming creatures around him. One was a little girl wearing two pony tails that made her wavy, red hair puffy and a navy blue overall with visible rainbow stains. She had a chubby hand covering half of her father's mouth and was clinging to him by his hair.

The other one was a thin boy, the same height of the girl but he had blonde hair and green eyes. Light freckles adorned his cheeks as he clung to his dad's leg with all his limbs while trying to hide his flushed face in it. "Help?" Wally said finally. Artemis simply snaked her arms around the little girl's tummy and placed her on the floor.

She gently brushed her son's hair from his forehead and kneeled until she was eye level. He tightened his hold smiling against his dad's thighs. Raising her gray stormy orbs to her husband she spoke seriously "I'm afraid this one cannot be removed from your leg."

Wally had caught up with his wife's plan. She briefly glanced to the girl who had caught up before his dad had. The small toddler was unaware of the silent talk going on between his family and kept his eyes closed tightly. The next second everyone was tickle torturing the poor kid who erupted in mad laughter. The commotion made him let go of his dad leg and curled in a ball tears falling out from his laughter. He kept laughing until Bart intervened "Is it always this way with you two." Bart patted the twins' head and then smirked to their parents.

"Well, now that that's done, you can leave don't worry, I take care, heck, give my life for them if anything, not that I'm saying anything will happen, no, but just in case I love you guys. I'm honored I was the first option and all…" His speed talking was finally stopped by Wally who said "Actually you were the last resort, no offence, but after losing the kids in wall mart…"

"Hey!" Bart said in a high pitch tone "We had fun, ate ice cream, and I found them." "We found you cous'" Iris commented sassily. Artemis narrowed her eyes at him. Finally sighing she accepted his 'nanny' abilities and dragged Wally out. Her husband was still skeptic about leaving his cousin, again, with his six year old babies. He used his index and middle finger to do the classic 'I'm watching you' motion.

Bart simply pushed him further out the door waving frantically with his extended arm. The twins took a moment to look at Bart and then copied his movements with equal enthusiasm. "Bye daddy and mommy!" The young girl yelled exited that her tongue had managed not to twist while talking as it always did.

"Bye Iris" Artemis said proud by her daughter's words. The little boy still hadn't managed to talk too much but he smiled at his mom and ran to hug her. She gave a surprised huff but hugged him back. Artemis stared into his bright green orbs resembling his father's "Now you take care of your sister Jay." He nodded and she kissed his forehead. Giving Bart one last warning look she turned. She was about to keep walking when she remembered something important. "Oh, and Bart I almost forgot, Damian, Mar'i, Caleb and Emma were invited to play so…"

The redheaded who had been grinning gleefully felt his smile drop. He was about to retort, but Artemis and Wally were already on the car on their way to their 'trip'. "So not crash" He sighed.

He gently guided the twins inside their home. A peculiar shadow sat at the sofa. Bart merely surprised (not creped out or on the verge of squealing) placed himself in front of the kids in a protective older brother way. Iris raised an eyebrow obviously unaware of the stranger's presence.

The dull thump of the door closing was heard behind the group and finally a squeal was released. "Hi speedy" A creepy voice whispered making the teen's hair stand and visually shiver. A feminine chuckle was heard. "Boy, it's funnier with you out than it was with Uncle Wally." "Aunty Lian!" Iris yelled tackling the redheaded girl with a bear hug.

Jay seemed uninterested in the new visitors and shuffled his way to the kitchen. "Where's my favorite niece." The feline girl said brushing strands of the little girl's messy bangs. Her voice was playful and she seemed to get along perfectly with Iris "Not you." Bart sighed tiredly throwing his body on the couch. Lian glared at the speedster but merely pushed him afar to make space for herself on the couch sitting Iris on her lap. Bart had already made himself comfortable hoping to ignore his torturer. His feet carelessly sat on the coffee table, his head dropped back making his Adam's apple noticeable.

Lian watched him for a moment before smirking. She clicked her fingers making a 'tsk' sound with her teeth faking that she remembered something important. "I forgot to tell you…" He turned his head clearly peeved by her body language. "Artemis invited me." He narrowed his eyes and then turned his head back again closing his eyes in attempt to ignore the thirteen year old. "So I decided to invite a few friends of yours to start this party you know"

That got his attention. Bart stared wide eyed at the revelation. "And… um… Cissie said she was looking forward to it. Thought you wanted to know." She finished grinning, her eyes sparkling with malicious intentions. She marveled in the way his Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped "You did what!" He finally choked. His mind could only picture his head nailed to a wall after Artemis found out.

10 minutes later

Tim Drake tried, and failed, to concentrate on the videogame. He didn't know what to call this situation. Confused didn't even start to describe how he felt. He received a strange call, inviting him to his friend's house. He admits the old saying curiosity killed the cat was true and cruel. He did not expect Lian to flirt with him at the so called 'party'. He did not think Stephanie would get jealous of a thirteen year old girl. And he definitely did not expect hyperactive super powered toddlers running around.

"psst…psst" He heard hissing noises calling him. Robin turned to see Bart cowering in a corner of the living room. The black haired raised his eyebrow at this display. Bart waved his hand signaling Robin to come closer. He was unsure at first but gave in and kneeled next to him after pausing the game.

The redheaded looked left then right before asking "Have you seen Cissie?" Tim nodded slowly. "Ok concentrate, Lian is the enemy so avoid her. There are six kids, super powered, one of them evil, and they are on sugar." Drake did his best to not storm out of the place to play at the Wayne Manor in peace. He needed to find Stephanie first though.

At that moment the doorbell rang. Jaime opened to reveal a blonde, tall girl wearing a white skirt with a red tank top. The tanned skinned boy smiled charmingly welcoming her. She smiled back pink plum lips stretching and making the boy blush. Back at the living room Bart was shaking Robin so fast he looked blurry.

Lian suddenly yanked Robin from Bart's grasp. "Find your own Robin" She said sticking her tongue out at him. The redheaded shrugged backwards alarmed by her words.

.o.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Wonder girl was chatting with Beastboy and Jaime. When the doorbell rang the current Blue Beatle went to open first. The blonde Amazon followed him with her blue orbs ignoring Beast boy. Cissie greeted the boy with a way too flirty attitude. BB watched amused as she clenched her fists breaking the class she was holding. Fortunately it was a plastic cup.

They hadn't noticed a small boy making his way up to one of the stools in the kitchen. When he was finally sitting between both current heroes he smiled widely at Wonder Girl. "Jhour Prheety" He said concentrating on his words and ignoring how his face looked and felt like a tomato. She looked happy and relaxed at his comment, opposite how Jay thought it would be. "I think you're pretty cute yourself." She said cheerfully closing her eyes to give him a warm smile.

The boy held no reaction in his face. BB waved a hand in front of his face but got no emotion still. The green skinned shrugged and looked for more soda.

.o.

Damian hung by his knees upside down on a tree branch. He had a deep frown, his eyes closed with a slight pout on his face; uncharacteristic for any eight year old kid except for him apparently. Iris was speeding excitedly on their backyard. She noticed the gloomy boy hanging upside down with his arms crossed. She giggled because he looked like a bat with his black pants, black jacket and black combat boots. A very moody bat she found interesting. Her piggy tails bounced with her as she sprinted to his direction. She vaguely spotted Mar'i, Emma and Caleb peeking at the hose.

When she was just in front of his face she stopped. She was very close. His eyes shot open. Deep black pools of scary darkness. She squeaked and jumped away from him. He didn't seem scared by her presence, more like annoyed that she decided she could talk to him. The others didn't seem to bother to talk to him. Recovering from her initial surprise she brushed her overall trying to get rid of the grass left in her clothes.

He studied her still hanging upside down. She tilted her neck sideways until she could see him upside down. "I'm Iris" He glared at her. He didn't know the girl but it wasn't new. He didn't know anyone actually and he didn't need to, especially if they were this annoyingly nice.

"Iris West" She smiled toothily "And I'm six years old, I like playing soccer, archery, running, drawing, unicorns, water balloons and Nightwing." She said counting with her fingers. He didn't answer, only closed his eyes hoping she would leave. "Oh and the beach!" This time she yelled making him lose balance until he fell.

He groaned, roughly brushing his soiled body. "Go play somewhere else!" He snapped rudely. She scowled placing her arms on her hips like her mom always did with his dad. "That was not nice." She said. "I don't care" he retorted angrily. "Well I don't like you!" "Neither do I!"

Their yelling was stopped when a squirming hose sprayed them over. Caleb was twirling with his hands stretched to the sky. The girls copied him squealing with the water. Iris laughed forgetting the rude boy and danced along.

.o.

Bart was still sulking in the couch passing the channels when Stephanie sat next to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder observing how usually this cheerful self seemed depressed. "Impulse?" He looked at her grinning in what was supposed to be a flirty way. "You called?" It came out lifeless and dull.

She eyed him warily considering if she should tell him everyone knew he liked Cissie the moment she joined the team. He reassumed his changing the channels task. Stephanie sighed, not remembering toddlers were left unguarded for more than five minutes. An idea came to mind. After all she could kill two birds with one stone.

The blonde girl sitting next to him started giggling loudly for no apparent reason. "Oh Bart-y you are so fun." She said between giggles making sure a certain Boy Wonder and archer heard loud and clear. She began petting his unruly bangs fluttering her eyelashes at him. He stopped what he was doing to stare blankly at the recent Batgirl.

"Uh..." Was the only syllable he was able to pronounce. She started getting closer to him tugging his red t shirt eyeing casually at Robin and Cissie. The boy was simply terrorized not sure what to do, while the girl looked dangerously pissed off. Stephanie smirked "Perfect… just follow my lead." Bart had no idea what to do so he just let the girl be in charge.

Arrowette strolled angrily to the couch when they heard water splashing on the roof, and through the glass door that led to the yard. Everyone on the house looked to were the noise came only to see a weird looking redheaded dancing in the mud and a very angry black haired boy kicking the wet grass yelling at the girl who ignored him.

.o.

Jay looked from the window as a chaos unfolded in his garden. Wonder Girl told him to stay inside so he did. He was usually calm and silent, like his mother but quite flirty and hungry like his father. He didn't hear the lock open or the door squeak. The show going on behind the window was too distracting

Bart failed speeding in the mud ending up crushing into Cissie's chest, which earned him a few kicks and punches after he recovered from severe 'sunburn' on his cheeks. Bat girl and Robin managed to catch Emma but it didn't last since she had super strength. Caleb looked sugar high, unusual, and his tattoos sparkled.

Mar'i was chasing imaginary butterflies occasionally flying over the commotion. Beastboy decided he could transform into a butterfly to catch the girl. Jaime sneaked on Caleb and grabbed his arm but he scared him making the kid electrocute the Spanish talking teen. The shock made him pass out. Wonder Girl caught him before he fell into the mud. The hose kept spraying everyone as it flew wildly by the pressure.

Damian raised an eyebrow and calmly walked inside the house unaware of the annoying girl following him.

When he was inside she yelled, effectively scaring Damian and her brother. Bruce's heir looked beyond mad, reaching forward to pull one of her muddy pony tails. She hissed in pain and grabbed his wrist. He snarled remembering his assassin training but quickly retracting his hand gaining self control. Iris though punched him hard.

At that moment Wally entered happily whistling a catchy tune from Florida. When he saw the scene he simply turned to stare at his wife "Did I tell you, or did I tell you" He said sarcastically. Artemis narrowed her eyes and also caught sight of whatever this was supposed to be. "At least no one is lost" She said looking for a bright side. But seriously who in their sane mind throws a party with toddlers?

Lian appeared behind the people inside the room. "If I were you I keep an eye on Iris and Wayne boy." She said sucking on a lollipop. The adults turned to see Iris and Damian pushing each other forcefully. She looked determined and frustrated, he looked angry and bitter.

"My baby will not get together with that demon child! I will not permit this!" Wally squealed dramatically (and totally manly, not at all scared of a kid) picking Iris up and away from the brooding boy. Bart entered the house at the moment with Caleb in his arms leaving a trail of dirt and water. Caleb sneezed. "You're going to get it." Lian said in a sing-song voice. "He is an atlantian he doesn't even get colds!"Bart complained stupidly. Yep, this would be the last he would know about being a nanny.

AN: I dunno, tomato potato? Well me is sleepy. Can someone tell me when Young Justice hiatus ends. I'm really needing to see more epicness D': thhhhaaannkkss


	2. Chapter 2

Daycare 2

Her red locks flashed with warm browns and yellow tones as the sun sparkled brightly. Iris West was the goofy eight year old girl she used to be at six. She was crawling and rolling in her backyard. To anyone watching it looked like she was playing spy kids again. She carried a black hairy ball in her hands. She briefly glanced to the kitchen were her mom started making lunch, three hours for her mom to finish it because dad always distracted her.

Iris could hit top speed to get to bat's house in a few minutes and come back before her parents noticed. It was foolish of her to think but it was her first time sneaking out of the house without her mom's permission. Apparently the little West girl had no idea of her mother's assassin training.

Even If the blonde half Vietnamese archer knew her little girl was trying to fool her, she was sure it was for a good cause judging by the small puppy she carried. Fenton had puppies and they had kept three. Artemis had decided to give them away but it looked like Iris had something special for that puppy.

Artemis glanced at Irey deciding she would let her away with something only today. Besides she had still no idea how to tell the twins they would have more company sooner. That their sleepovers would be delayed and that mommy would be slightly moodier the next nine months.

Perhaps she should tell Wally too.

.o.

Wally was opening the door when he felt the tell tale brush of wind pass near the backyard. He raised an eyebrow before walking straight to the kitchen to hold his wife from behind. She recognized his warm hands circling her waist and leaned in for a quick peck. "Babe, did you see Iris leave just a second ago."

The blonde smiled to herself but kept working with their food. "No." She answered shortly. Wally hadn't quite understood why she left her own daughter unsupervised but decided she was his spitfire. She wouldn't let her get away with anything right? Wally sat on a stool gazing at the window were he observed Jay wave at their neighbor's daughter.

"And I suppose you don't see Jay waving at the daughter of a really angry and overprotective 'Super-boy' right?" Artemis turned around with a spoon still in hand "He inherited your awful flirting skills" She shrugged and moved to open the fridge. Wally laughed brushing a hand through his hair. "They grow so fast"

.o.

Iris looked at the big W and M that signaled she was in the Wayne Manor. Bat boy should be near somewhere. She smirked and entered the mansion's garden. Effectively the ten year old was there squashing insects wearing his usual black jacket. He must have fought with his daddy again. Iris didn't quite understand that because her daddy was the cheesiest, funniest person she knew.

"Hiya!" She yelled startling the curled up ball she had been carrying all the way. Damian merely cringed at her voice, very used to it by now, and turned to see a squirming dog in her thin arms. "What you got there, twerp?" He spoke roughly.

She extended her arms until the black puppy was hanging his back paws. "It's for you!" She closed her eyes happily handing the calm puppy to him. He grabbed it and held it away from him "A dog." He spoke evenly narrowing his eyes at the black pit-bull mix. "Yes! Because it was the only black puppy and I thought you loved color black. And it suits you, because you need company you know" The giddiness in her voice annoyed Damian but he didn't voice it.

Smiling he said "Well I guess I could use him as dessert for the bats" Iris expression morphed, she was terrified by the boy more than she had ever been. On the verge of tears she managed to babble "N-no please"

He chuckled evilly not able to contain his smirk any longer. "You're so gullible" He mocked her. Her face was red and her fists shook with anger. "Dad was right! He said I shouldn't trust you but I still didn't believe him!" she kept stuttering. He ignored her, placing the puppy in the grass and holding his head so he was eye level. "I suppose I can't call you dog."

Iris was using her words and face gestures she knew to offend as much as she could do to the boy that was ignoring her. "If you're going to keep following me you need a name." Damian stared at the wide maroon eyes of the puppy before saying calmly "You look like a Titus to me." The animal barked in approval. "Then Titus it is."

Iris had calmed down and sat next to the puppy who busied himself on licking her hand. She didn't expect Damian to thank her. She sighed because he was so passive and still made her blood boil. Her dad was not right actually. She would never believe a relative of Nightwing was evil. But Iris was oblivious to her true feelings for the boy.

"I'm glad you named it" Iris said patting the puppy's head. A tall, black haired girl appeared behind them. She had tanned skin and green eyes, her bangs made her big eyes look cuter and she was wearing a purple dress. Iris observed as the girl came near them somewhat unsure. "Um… Damian? I thought we were playing hide and seek." He grunted a reply, his focus on the puppy in his hands.

Iris fidgeted when an awkward silence followed between them and decided she could just jump in. "Mar'i! I was just passing by. What are you doing here? Is your dad here?" Iris didn't hide the fact Nightwing was still her major superhero crush, not even to his daughter. Mar'i smiled shyly at Iris and floated next to her. "Yes, he said Damian was going to play with me today." "Oh…" the redheaded said absentmindedly. Damian was completely ignored after the two started talking much to his relief.

Dick always forced him to socialize. He huffed to himself. Taking advantage of their distraction he carried Titus and ran to the darkest part of the garden.

.o.

Impulse was allowed to enter the Wayne Manor or so he recalled from his talk with Tim (actually Robin had warned him NOT to go near the mansion but forgot he was talking to a speedster, his concentration span was really short and respect to private property was unknown to him) This was perfect since he loved mansions, and who was he to deny the archer who wanted to enter the Wayne Manor at least once in her life.

"Bart, why aren't we entering the manor through the door?" Cissie said tired of climbing the electrified walls and evading the cameras. Bart laughed loudly and for a long time. "What's the fun in that? Besides you said I was exciting to be around, right? You followed me here for starters it proves a fact." Cissie glared furiously at his back as they finished climbing and leapt effortlessly to the leafy ground.

Once in the garden Impulse proceeded his usual rant about fascinating subatomic particles and time traveling stuff. Suzanne Jones merely hummed in agreement. She didn't even know why she came with him. They did make out after rare mission briefings he attended and he did kidnap her in Valentine's Day. But their relationship status was still unknown even to them. It was a onetime thing. Maybe the fact that there was physical attraction kept her stuck to him, or she was just evading the fact that she might actually be in love.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud crunch followed by a haul. "Bart-"

"How is this possible? He's so paranoid he even has security dogs? What the hell Batman!" Bart whisper yelled throwing his arms to the sky and grabbing Cissie's hand. "You can hold my hand if you're scared." He finished in a serious tone. The blonde sneered and snatched her fingers from his. "Shut it idiot. Why are you scared of a dog when you can simply speed away. Aren't we supposed to live in constant danger." "I was not scared!" He said blushing "You know nothing about Lian then. My nerves are killing me woman I'm telling you."

She simply smirked and kept walking at a faster pace. She abruptly stopped when she saw an ebony haired kid lifting a stick from the ground and throwing it far away. Bart bumped into her

-"Hey! Why did you stop?" "I think you were right about the dog." Bart blanked at her words. They heard a rustling sound coming from a nearby bush. The kid was watching them darkly, his black eyes sparkling with sadistic cheerfulness. That was a pretty creepy kid. The crunching sounds grew louder and louder. Bart tried to grab Cissie's hand as they stared at the bush intently but she shooed him away.

It was silent rustling noises, the breaking of branches and the glare of the black haired kid added more suspense to it all. Suddenly with a loud 'woof', a tiny black pitbull mix jumped through the bush and ran straight to the boy.

The child gave an obscure laugh that echoed in the trees. It sounded like a villain laugh but the kid looked pleased and gleeful although it was a very scary sight. It was like imagining Batman rolling on the floor laughing in a sunny day. "You should have seen your faces losers" He chuckled evilly but clearly enjoying the fact that "teenagers are so stupid."

With that said Damian picked his puppy and turned his back to the couple. "You will grow to be one someday! Who's stupid now?" Bart yelled even if the kid couldn't hear him anymore. Cissie breathed a halfhearted 'shut up' and lifted herself and her companion with the last sense of pride she had left.

.o.

"Daddy have you seen Damian? Irey and I have been looking for him but he's nowhere near" Mar'i said quietly. Nightwing turned around focusing on his little girl. She shuffled at the unwanted attention and turned to Iris expecting her to finish her idea. "Yeah, N-Nightwing, we kind of lost him." Her cheeks turned red when she spoke. Richard merely smiled and patted their heads.

"Don't worry he'll come around. For now why don't you two play a while I will call Wally so you can stay as in a sleepover? If it's okay with you girls" Iris shrieked, bounced and giggled all in a second. Mar'i mimicked her covering her mouth when she giggled. They headed to the raven haired girl's room immediately after.

Damian growled unhappily as he eavesdropped. The most annoying, cootie infected peasant was staying in his mansion. At least he had Titus. He smirked remembering how frightened the red headed and blonde looked a while ago. His muddy boots left a trail behind him. Dick had just hung up on his best friend to confirm Iris was safe. He saw his little brother leaving a mess for Alfred to clean and decided he would go on patrol before the butler saw him there.

.O.

"Why am I here?" Jaime said annoyed by his best friend once more. Not to mention he felt like the third wheel on the entire scenario. "I don't mind you being here Blue, I actually think it is nice having someone normal around." The latin boy smiled awkwardly knowing it wasn't true at all.

The scarab fortunately controlled but still delighted to give some quick remark kept silent. "Geez I'm right here Cissie!" Bart said lifting his eyebrows. Suzanne waved him off teasing him with the attention she gave to Jaime. "So you boys are like this always? Breaking in to some mansion, trespassing rules, stealing chicken wheezes?" "It's not stealing it's called taking without permission. Basics. And Jaime here knows how to have fun, unlike someone." Bart explained crouching with them on the bush right in front of a window and throwing an arm on Jaime's shoulders.

Now he really felt uncomfortable. "I don't think Jaime needs your peer pressure or bad influence Bartholomew." She said noisily. Jaime was left in between their childish banter. Bart cringed hating when she said his complete name. He decided to play it cool though. "I sense jealousy here?" "What, are you doing?" They turned around recognizing the grave reprimanding tone of their leader. "Explain" He commanded as he usually did on missions. "I just got here!" Jaime said lifting his arms. "Nice one dude." Bart said. "I won't even ask whose idea it was." Nightwing said pinching the bridge of his nose. "Enter through the gate next time Bart" He left them stupidly sitting behind a bush near a window.

-o-

The full moon shone above the huge building. Five kids watched "The little mermaid" on a mini theater located on the luxurious Wayne Mansion. Three girls cuddled with pink blankets as they enjoyed the Disney classic. Their pajamas were colorful and fluffy as well. Mar'i Grayson hugged a cute black puppy being completely distracted by the movie. Damian angrily watched her hug the animal.

It was a warrior dog not a cuddling pet. The boy was forced on the social activities once again. How he hated his brother at the moment. Tim was on patrol with his dad. Nightwing had mysteriously disappeared too leaving Alfred to take care of the girl's sleepover. Emma had come along too.

Jay was the only boy besides him but he seemed to be happier among the girls. Damian hated this. He really hated Dick. Irey noticed how aloof the black haired boy was sulking at the back of the theater seats. His bearish personality repelled people except her. She was like a moth, attracted to dangerous light.

Damian saw her crawl to sit next to him. He shifted away but the seats ended there. He scowled letting his body limp on the seat. She looked at him once and blinked. After a while she said "Are you cold?" The boy ignored her, hoping this would work someday. It never did. "If you are you can use my blanket." She threw the pink cloth over him. He pushed it away facing to the opposite side of her.

Damian loathed the movie too so he concentrated on his popcorn and soda. Irey's stomach growled and the blush on her cheeks was invisible on the dark theater. He raised an eyebrow at the sound. His eyes focused on his pale hands holding the greasy popcorn. He hesitated before frowning and nudging her with the box. She beamed at him and grasped two handfuls of popcorn.

She didn't talk after that. He was grateful once again but didn't show it. His face relaxed though and after emptying his soda he dozed peacefully. When he woke up his arm felt numb. The theatre was silent except for Jay's snoring. He tried to see what had happened to his arm only to see a mane of wild red hair resting on it, thin freckled arms clutching his arm like a teddy. 'Eww cooties' Damian thought.

Then he realized he didn't believe in that anymore. He was ten. And he only hated girls because he already did. Except her. He tried lifting his arm but she was a heavy sleeper. Alfred entered at that moment and after observing the rest of them his wise eyes rested on Damian's troubled ones.

Alfred gave his little polite smile, Damian could recognize as a smirk. "Good morning master Wayne." His voice echoed in the place merely causing Iris to stir. Damian really hated Dick. Because he couldn't hate Alfred, no one could.

Wally saw it in slow motion, the second the kid would corrupt his beautiful Iris.

AN: Im so tired! i don't even know i have brains to write author notes so basically. YOUNG JUSTICE MIND RAPED ME, what was that!? My whole brain is crying. Well i just had to take that out. tata


End file.
